


Running in Circles

by Ballycastle_Bat



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Barry Allen, Brief Barry Allen/Becky Cooper, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I actually did space research for this, I basically shot canon point blank sorry, I did real space research for this, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Outdated langauge, Outdated terms for LGBT+, Please Don't Hate Me, Timeline What Timeline, Trans Female Character, Unhealthy Relationships, cw: privacy and boundary invasion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: Iris has always been Barry's biggest fan and his rock, she helped him stayed grounded, and when she couldn't she stayed right beside him until he could ground himself. Barry doesn't remeber the exact moment he fell in love with her, but she remebers when she fell for him.Now they just need to get on the same page and stop running in circles.





	1. Becky Cooper

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a canon re-write for a few reasons, mainly because I need to get better at writing longer stuff. This is not by any means canon complaint. Please skim the tags for content warnings and please don't hesitate to ask for extra tags/warnings.
> 
> Also, I pretty much always headcannon Barry having a bad expierence with Pysch treatments? I'm not sure why. Feel free to see my story [No More Psychiatrists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203524) for a general idea of what I usually picture going down. I didn't really have a place to elaborate here, which I probally something I need to work on fixing or may need to just find a spot for this story's version later on. I'm still working on getting better at pacing.
> 
> Lastl, there's a little dramatic stuff here but even more so in the first few chapters due to teenage hormones affecting moods and just kind of having different mentalities when you're younger and such.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has an insufferable girlfriend.

Barry headed downstairs on a Saturday morning, he passed Iris at the kitchen table. He grabbed the news paper from the table and skimmed the front page before dropping it back where he found it.

“‘Morning,” he greeted her. “Did you already eat? I'm making blueberry pancakes." he offered with a smile. He was the second best cook in the house, but he was only really good pancakes and other breakfast food.

He moved to the fridge to get out the ingredients. 

“I'm good, thanks Barr.” she replied. “I was thinking we could go to that S.T.A.R Labs tour together. I know you were looking forward to it, and you know I like watching you nerd out.” she was honestly starting to get desperate to spend time with him. Ever since he started dating Becky Cooper she barely saw him.

“I can't today. I told Becky I’d go to Six Flags with her and her friends." he explained. 

“You’ve been looking forward to this for  _ months." _  Iris argued.

“Becky really wants to go to Six Flags."

“She can go there any other weekend.” 

“Well she wants to go  _ this _ weekend." he shrugged. 

“I hardly see you anymore." Iris tried.

“Iris, we  _ live  _ together. If you want to spend time with me you know you can just walk down the hall and interrupt my studying like you always do,” he gave her a half smile as he started to mix the batter.

“You know what I mean." Iris turned around in her chair slightly to give him a look. She frowned, was he really blissfully unaware?

“I don't know why you're so upset." he replied. Barry was surprised by his friend’s sudden dislike of his girlfriend.

“You know what? Fine.” Iris stood from the table. “Go have fun with Becky Cooper, I don't care what you do,” insisted Iris as she headed out.

Joe came through the front door, heading into the kitchen.

“I smell pancakes."

“Do you know why Iris and Becky hate each other so much?” Barry asked him.

“Listen, Barr. Don't ask me to figure out why two seventeen year olds don't like each other.” Joe going up his cost. “One of my high school girlfriends stopped talking to her best friend for a month over a sweater,” 

“Guess I’m on my own.” he decided. Though he was admittedly very frustrated with the situation.

* * *

When Barry arrived home from six flags he made his way up the stairs, he knocked on the door to Iris’s room. 

“It’s open,” called Iris who remained unmoving from her spot.

Barry pushed the door open and found Iris laying on her stomach, paging through  _ Vogue _ magazine.

“I brought cotton candy  _ and _ a plush panda,” he informed her.

“Where did you get a plush panda?” Iris gave him a doubtful look as he placed a somewhat large plush on her bed.

“It was hanging off one of the booths so I just took it-- I won it for you-- what do you mean where did you get it?” he laughed.

“You're telling me you won this? With what athletic ability?” She teased.

“The water gun game is all physics, probability and Steady hands. It wasn't too hard to calculate the best approach once I knew the water pressure,” he replied. 

Iris closed her reading material and picked up the plush.

“It's very cute. Becky Cooper didn't want it?” She asked in her usual way, drawing out the syllables of Becky’s name a little more than was needed.

“I told her Joe had a secret panda obsession,” Barry laughed and sat down towards the front end of her bed.

“You lied to your girlfriend ...Over me?” She wrapped her arms around the plush and rested her chin on it like a pillow, warping it's face slightly as it squished down. “Why?”

“Because I don't understand why you and Becky seem to hate each other but you're both in my life and I have to navigate that,” he shrugged.

“Becky doesn't like me?” asked Iris, trying to hide her slight  delight in that fact.

“Not one bit, she's a little more subtle about it. I still don't know why though,” Barry admitted.

“Barr. You really don't know why she doesn't like me?” Iris asked doubtfully, moving to sit up on her bed.

“You’ve spoken all of three times, so no I haven't a clue,” he glanced over at her to read her expression.

“I'll be honest, I didn't get it at first either until I started talking to Randy Miller,” she noted.

“What did Randy Miller have to say?” he asked. 

“He said he didn't ask me out because he was intimidated by you,” she explained. 

“Me?” Barry scoffed. “Randy could probably break my head in one punch,” replied Barry, moving so he could get comfortable, his back to the wall. 

“It's normal for us but most people don't live one room down from their bestfriend, plus you're almost always right behind me.” she went on. “Our closeness is intimidating, literally and not so literally,” she laughed.

“Well, I guess I have one of my questions answered,” he shrugged.

“Fire the next one at me,” she grinned. “I'm on a roll,”

“Why do  _ you  _ hate Becky so much?” asked Barry. “Come on, I know we haven't been hanging out as much but I know that's not the reason you're so against Becky Cooper. You're not like that.”

“You want to know the truth?”

“Preferably.”

“Because you deserve better.”

“So you hate my girlfriend because you just decided she isn't good enough for me?” he crossed his arms.

“It's not even that! I wouldn't say anything if she was half decent. She's  _ terrible  _ and you're just so blinded by  _ teenage boy disease _ that you just take it and honestly it makes me mad,” she huffed.  _ Why does everyone see that she's a bitch but you?  _ She thought bitterly.

“First off, I really don't think Teenage Boy Disease is in the DSM. I would know, I read every edition-- twice.” He started. “Second, I think you're just looking for things to dislike,” he finished, doing his best to defend his girlfriend.

“Barr. You guys have been dating for a month and a half, when has she ever done one thing that you wanted to do?” She asked. 

“We went to the Planetarium in Keystone last month,” he replied.

“Barr. You guys went for a half hour before Becky got bored and insisted you go mini golfing with her. Then she made you skip the S.T.A.R. Labs tour that you've been looking forward to forever,” she pointed out.

“Why are you so against me being happy?” asked Barry, no longer meeting her eyes.

“Because you're  _ not _ happy, Barr!” She groaned, moving up to the front of he bed to sit next to him. “You think I don't know the difference between Happy Barry and not Happy Barry? because I do and I haven't seen Happy Barry since you started dating her; you're not happy.”

“It's my life, Iris,” he said seriously.

Iris frowned at him. She didn't have time to fight that day. She just took a deep breath and smiled “Fine.” She replied. “Thanks for the panda,” she smiled. 

* * *

“So, I won't even really pretend this isn't awkward, but I know me being really close to Iris is intimidating but I really want you guys to get along,” Barry told Becky one weekend over lunch.

“I don't follow,” said Becky, taking a sip from her soda.

“I was talking to Iris and she said you might be intimidated by our friendship,” said Barry.

“Barry, can you not talk about Iris for like five seconds? She's all you ever talk about,” Becky complained.

“You talk about your friends all the time,” Barry ate a French fry.

“Yes my friend _ s _ ,” she emphasised the plural. “I talk about all of my friends, you're just obsessed with Iris.” said Becky, throwing in an eyeroll. 

“Well I would gladly talk about my other friends, if I had any.”

“You have other friends,” she accused. 

“Like who?” Barry seemed visibly confused by her accusation.

“That blonde boy you were talking to yesterday at lunch,”

“Jake? Jake is my lab partner, we aren't friends. I don't know anything about him,” explained Barry, crossing his arms. 

He and Jake barely spoke outside of the lab, unless they had a project together. Even then he’d never been Jake’s house or vice versa. They just worked at the Central City Library. Barry once overheard that he would ‘probably freak out’ if he had to be alone with Barry.

He was beginning to wonder if Iris was right, maybe Becky wasn’t as invested in Barry as he thought. Though if he was being completely honest, he was okay with that it made things easier. 

"You really don't have any friends besides Iris?” She asked plainly.

“Not really. Have you seen how the other kids look at me?” he pointed out.

“Yeah, I've been meaning to ask why everyone is convinced you're nuts. I thought they were just haters at first but the rumours are getting  _ specific _ . However, I decided to form my own judgement and I don't think you're crazy.”

“Yeah. I've kind of enjoyed being normal with you. My life is pretty far from normal,” he gave a soft laugh and smiled at her.

“So are you gonna tell me or what?” she told him, crossing her arms on the table before bringing one hand up to rest her chin on.

“When I was eleven, my mother was murdered.” he started. It had been a long time since he’d said it outloud, he hesitated and had to take a deep breath. “I was there when it happened, the situation was impossible. I tried to tell the police that my father didn't do it, that there was someone else in the house. They didn't believe me, and my father got a life sentence at iron heights,” he watched her expression as he spoke. “The rumours are all true. Even about my cryptid obsession.”

“So you really believe in men made of lightning?”

“I know what I saw.”

“This is really heavy,” said Becky. “Then you went to live with Iris?”

“Yes,”

She gave a nod but didn't say anything for a minute, she gave herself a bit to process the information.

“Oh.” was all she could manage.

“You could have easily figured this out from any one at school.”

“Actually, I did ask around a little, but I wanted to see if you would lie to me again.”

“Again?” he played dumb.

“I know you got that stuff at six flags for Iris, you're a bad liar,” She laughed a little.

“That obvious?”

“You're a terrible liar,” 

“Iris and I got into a fight and I felt bad.”

“For a while I thought you had feelings for her.”

“Joe would shoot me in the leg if I was having impure thoughts about his only daughter, then how would I become a CSI?” he replied with a laugh.

“A CSI?” She asked, her eyebrows pulling together. She didn't know what he was talking about, she never listened when he talked about it. “Like the T.V. show?”

“Yeah… Like their job in the T.V. show. That's why my graduation path is so sure heavy.” They had talked about this a dozen times.

“Oh.” she replied. “That’s Interesting,” though she didn't really care.

* * *

 

Barry headed home and sat himself on the sofa in the living room. 

“Okay,” said Iris, appearing in the room. “We’re going to fight about this now,” She took a seat next to Barry. “I set aside my afternoon.” she said, only half joking.

“What are we going to fight about?” asked Barry, clearly confused. He couldn't think of anything he’d done recently. “Was the toilet seat up again? I was out all morning, that was definitely Joe,” he added quickly.

“This is about Becky,”

“Okay…” he trailed off. 

“Listen, Barr. If this girl really made you happy then I wouldn't say anything.” she began. “But I have lived one room down from you for _years_. I can see that she doesn't make you happy. You don't come home with that stupid grin on your face anymore, you don't get to do anything you enjoy,” she started listing times Becky had made her change his plans or pulled him away from his hobbies. “Not to mention she has absolutely no respect for you,” she went on. “I _refuse_ to sit here and watch this girl destroy you. I will not watch it. I can't. It hurts me too, Barry.”

“She's not that bad,” Barry tried to argue but he felt a twinge of guilt at her words.

“Don't give me that. You're not allowed to lie to me,” said Iris seriously.

“You know, maybe it's okay.” he started. “High school relationships don't last long. Let me have this, Iris.” he grabbed the remote.

“Let you have what?” asked Iris. “What do you gain from chasing after a girl who treats like like garbage and takes that light from you?” She asked.

“Until today, Becky didn't know about my mom. Not the real story anyways, so when I went around with her I was just another guy on a date with his girlfriend. Is it so bad that I wanted a month or two of that?” he asked.

“Barr’...” she trialled off. Iris didn't know where to start. Of course she wanted that for him, but not like this. Not if this was the trade off.

“I'm not arguing about this anymore,” said Barry. “I recorded a documentary on NASA that I want to watch,” he told her.

Iris sighed, there was no getting through to him it seemed, but she wouldn't give up.

“If I make popcorn will you explain the science stuff?” She offered as a truce. 

“Deal,” he smiled.

* * *

 

About a week later Barry came home and headed straight upstairs, knocking on the door. Iris stood and headed over to the door, pulling it open. 

“Hey, Barr.” Iris greeted him.

Barry smiled brightly and Iris was forced to admit to herself that she had missed it. She had missed when he would come home bright and happy to see her.

“Hey, Iris. Listen. They just got a meteorite at the Keystone Planetarium. It's in an open case, so you can touch it. I know you like the more interactive exhibits,” he grinned. “It's one of the largest to ever land in the area. Want to go see it?”

“I get to touch a fallen star?” she grinned.

“Well it's not a star. it's interplanetary debris that survived earth's atmosphere enough to make it to the ground.”

“English please?” she frowned.

“It's a big ball of solid trash from space.”

“Thanks Bar,” she smiled. “Yes, let's go see this ball of dirt,” she said, surprising even herself with how excited she sounded. 

On their way there Barry continued to spurt facts about space and Iris loved every minute of it. Over the years she almost began to feel self conscious about how much she loved watching his eyes light up while he explained something science related to her. If she was honest; she adored it. Seeing Barry happy always made her day. He was her light. It was hard to feel lonely with him around.

“NASA just released findings from the Deep Impact Mission earlier this year--” Barry started but Iris cut him off.

“They talked about comets right? I remember you mentioning that when school started,”

“I thought you checked out when I nerded out.” he teased.

“I usually do,” she defended. “But I remember the stuff you get really happy about… Also you used language I learned in science class so it wasn't that hard to follow,”

When they arrived at the planetarium they headed to the front to buy their tickets.

“Bartholomew! It is great to see you again,” greeted the older woman behind the desk.

“Hello Mrs. Wallace,” he smiled, “Oh, this is my friend Iris,” he introduced her. “Iris this is Mrs. Wallace. I think I've told you about her,” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Of course!” said Iris with a smile. “It's so nice to meet you,” she had heard lots about the your guide who had taking a liking to Barry. 

“Oh, on your way out the events coordinator wants to meet you,” she said as she passed them their tickets.

“Oh,” said Barry. “Great. We won't be long, I'm just showing Iris the meteorite,” he said as they headed off.

“What does the events coordinator want with you?” asked Iris as they made their way through the large building.

“I have no idea,” Barry admitted. “I've only met her once or twice. Her name is Sandra Baradeli.” he told Iris.

“So where is this space rock?” asked Iris. 

“Through here,” he informed her, leading her down a hall. They passed a room the Iris recognised as the room that they huddled field trips into for lunches. 

“Where are we going?” asked Iris.

“They let me take the shortcut, plus I have someone to say hi to.” he replied, going into another door. The sign on the door indicated that it was the security office.

“Barry!” Greeted one of the security guards from his spot by the cameras.

“Hey Doug.” Barry replied.

“Who’s your lady friend?” he asked.

Doug looked very young, definitely not much older than Iris and Barry. His brown eyes were friendly and he sported a goofy grin like Barry.

“This is Iris, Iris this is Doug,” he informed Iris. 

“Nice to meet you… Do you know everyone who works here?”

Barry flushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I spend a lot of time here, okay?” his tone was defensive.

“This is Iris huh? Nice to meet you. Yup, he’s here a lot. I almost get sick of seeing his face,” said Doug.

“Good to see you. How did your test go?” asked Barry.

“I got a C,” he replied.

“Great.” he said before together through the office.

“What test?” asked Iris.

“Doug is doing his gen eds at Keystone Community college, and He hates science. Ironically, considering where he works. He asked me to check one of his essays.” he shrugged. 

“Look at you, nerd by day nerd by night,” she teased. 

“Hey!”

Eventually he lead her to the exhibit. The place was nearly deserted, not only was it a slow time but it was a Monday. 

“Here we are,” he said, he started to read out it's specs and info cards, doing his best to translate the bigger science words.

Iris reached out and ran her fingers over the space rock. 

“So this thing was floating around in space?” She asked curiously as she felt the rough rock under her touch.

“Yeah.” he nodded. 

“You seem really happy today. I missed that,” Iris pointed out after a moment.

“Becky and I broke up,” said Barry.

“Are you okay?”

Iris turned and put her hand on Barry’s shoulder. She may have disliked Becky Cooper but she had just enough tact to worry about Barry first.

“Yeah. I'm fine, you were right about her being intimidated by you,” he explained, crossing his arms, but it was a casual gesture. 

“Oh, I'm sorr-” she began but Barry waved it off. 

“Don't apologise. She admitted that she was clingy because she was afraid I had feelings for you--” he started. “She also started treating me different when I confirmed the rumours, we talked it out and decided it wouldn't work,” he explained.

“You'll find someone,” Iris assured him.

“Maybe one day,” he allowed. “Right now I'm okay though.” he smiled.

“You sure?” She asked.

“Yes, I have you and Joe. I don't need anyone else right now.” he said.

“Yes.” She replied, stretching up to give him a tight hug. “You always have us,”

Barry wrapped his arms around her in return and felt a bit relieved. He worried that Iris wouldn’t be civil about the situation. Luckily for him, she always knew exactly what he needed.

“Now. We better go see that event lady,” she smiled. 

“Right,” said Barry as they headed over to the front.

A tall dark haired woman came into view. She was younger than Mrs. Wallace, probably closer to Joe’s age.

“Barry Allen, it's so good to see you again,” she smiled, shaking his hand. 

“You too,” he replied politely.

“So, Gina Wallace was telling me that you would be the perfect fit for my current project. I am setting up a summer science day camp,”

“Oh, yes. I would definitely be interested in enrolling,” he told her with a smile.

“Oh, no.” She shook her head. “The camp is in two groups, K-5 and 6-8. I was wondering if you'd be interested in running some of the groups. Mrs. Wallace also said Central City requires volunteer hours for graduation, I can definitely make it count for that,” she offered. 

“Oh,” said Barry, surprised. “I mean I don't know a lot about kids but--” Barry started but Iris cut him off.

“You  _ love  _ kids. Besides, who better to teach kids about space and science than you? I mean you get me to understand most of this stuff,” Iris encouraged. 

“I'll do it.” he agreed with a smile. This was a new opportunity for him and he intended to do his best.

* * *

 

“You know what they say,” started Iris as they headed into the house. “One door closes and another door opens.” She grinned. “I'm so happy for you!” 

“Why are we happy for Barry?” asked Joe.

“Well,” Barry began. “You know Mrs. Wallace?” he checked. 

“Your  _ older _ friend,” Joe confirmed with a nod.

“Yes, well apparently they're starting a sort of science and space camp,” he explained. “Mrs. Wallace recommended me to teach some of the groups, and it's going to count towards my graduation,” 

“That's great Barr. I'm proud of you,” said Joe, coming over to the door to give his kid a hug. 

“It's young kids though, I'm worried it won't go well,” said Barry.

“It will go fine!” insisted Joe. “You were great with Chyre’s grandkids at the wedding,” he pointed out, referring to the wedding they attended for Chyre’s youngest daughter about a year or two ago. Barry and Iris were the oldest kids there, but also a little young for the adult tables. They ended up at the kids table, Iris was more annoyed than Barry at the seating arrangement. Though, that was mainly because she wanted to sit next to Chyre’s nephew the personal trainer. Barry had a great time making fun of her for that.

Barry’s happy attitude was something the kids had responded to, and it wasn't long before they were following around the event, the youngest, a boy named James was hugging his leg by the time the Wests were leaving. 

Barry smiled at the memory before heading upstairs to finish his pile of AP science homework.

* * *

 

 

Barry and Iris sat at the kitchen table, both of them had their science books open. Barry’s was about twice the size of Iris’s, and the only conversation between the two was Iris asking for help.

“I'm sorry Barr,” started Iris. “I'm almost done I swe-” she started. Needing to prod him every half hour was very frustrating for her.

“--Don't worry about it, Iris,” he gave her an encouraging smile. He never minded her asking or help, in fact, he secretly enjoyed it. It was one of the few times he felt useful to her.

“Do you remember who discovered electrons?” she asked her. “I can never remember the names of these old science dudes. I swear he had initials or something,” she sighed. “I hate science.” 

“It's J.J. Thomas,” he told her without shipping a beat. “I think. Yes definitely J.J Thomas."

“Thanks Barr."

A loud beeping sound came from the kitchen and Barry stood, heading over to the oven.

“Your phone pinged,” said Iris when his phone vibrated against the table.

“It's probably Joe. Could you text him back for me? I've got my hands full and you know how he gets,” He knew Joe got worried easily.

They had the crazy idea to bake brownies and eat their weight in ice cream while Joe was on his double shift. 

Iris grabbed Barry’s phone from the table and opened the message. She stopped, staring at the black razr in her hands for a moment.

**Becky:** _ Hey Care-Barr, can we talk? I'm sorry. _

Iris’s eyes darted across the message before she could stop herself. She knew it wasn't her place. She should have put the phone down, but she glanced at the last messages before the new ones from the night before last.

**8:29pm Becky:** _ R u ok? u know what we talked about 2day. Must b hard. _

**8:32pm Barry:** _ Kind.of. I get panic attacks and have nightmares. They wake up the whole house.  _

**8:35PM Becky:** _Really??? u always seem so happy! I guess that's why you never want to stay over._

**8:36PM Barry:** _ Yep. Funny what a smile can hide rite?  _

**11:30pm Becky:** _Listen. Barry, you're just too damaged for me to handle. I don't think anyone can handle someone like you. I want to break up._

Iris felt a sharp twinge in her chest as she read the messages, and a twang of guilt that she had intruded on his private conversations. How could Becky say something like that to him? It made her angry too.

Iris shut the phone, leaving it on the table. She sat there for a second, trying to calm herself. She couldn't even imagine what he must have felt like when he was reading that. 

Iris pushed herself up from the table and turned to make her way into the kitchen. Barry turned from the brownie tins on the counter to look at her. 

“Hey what's up--” 

Iris’s arms were around him, effectively cutting off his words as she held onto him tightly.

Barry returned the hug, leaning down slightly to rest his head on her. He was confused about the action, but he enjoyed it. 

Eventually, after what seemed like a lifetime, Iris pulled away from him, her hands sliding down to his shoulders.

“That was nice,” he started to laugh but then stopped when he saw her serious expression.

“What's wrong?” 

“It wasn't Joe who texted you… it was Becky…”

“Oh. I already told you I'm fine."

“Barry, I'm really sorry. I saw what she said to you."

Barry went over to the table, walking past her to grab his phone. He flipped it open and hastily typed out a reply.

**Barry:** _ it’s okay. I don’t think we should see each other either. Please don’t text me again. _

He erased the messages before snapping the phone closed and leaning on the table as he looked up a Iris, then away. 

“Barry.” Iris started.

“Iris, you need to know: she didn't hurt me as much as that looks. I was trying to push her away. I knew what I was doing,” He explained.

“Why?”

“Because I don't want to give you another reason to be angry, and there's no point now,” 

“What are you talking about?” She asked, feeling a bit lost.

“Iris, I know that you're angry,” he told her. “I know you, I see how angry you get. I see what it does to you. I don't want anyone in my life who contributes to that,” he stepped forward and his hands cupped her arms. “I had my month of being normal,” he explained. 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Iris replied, switching quickly into ‘cop’ mode, something she learned from Joe.

“I don't want you holding onto this,” he turned and started and began to dig up the brownies with a spoon, breaking the sheets into large crumbles.

“I just invaded your privacy and you're trying to give me comfort I don't even need?” Iris gave a slight scoff. “That is so you,” she smiled up at him, but it didn't reach her eyes.

“Iris.” He said again. “It's okay to let me be there for you sometimes. It's okay to talk to me.” He insisted. 

Iris shook her head. No. It was her job to take care of  _ him _ , that's been her thoughts from day one. From the first time she saw him get thrown down by a bigger kid in the school yard, to just over a year ago when Barry was dealing with withdrawals.

He needed her. She was the cops daughter, she was the strong one. She took care of him. 

“You never have to hold anything back with me, I think we both know that.” He spoke seriously. “Come on, the ice cream is going to melt,” he said, moving around her to put ice cream and the brownie bits into a large bowl. 

They headed into the living room, their homework forgotten for the moment. 

“What do you want to watch?” he asked. “I picked last time so you're up,” 

Iris took a spoon and dug into the brownie and mint chocolate chip mix.

 

“How did you know?” She asked around a cold mouthful. 

“I've known for a while.” He said simply, grabbing a spoon and getting himself a spoonful of brownie ice cream. “I mean, I get angry when people say stuff about you and Joe. So I know you felt the same.” he shrugged. “I didn't realise how much you were holding onto it until I heard you talking with Joe about the incident last year.”

“I'm sorry, Barr.”

“Iris, I don't want an apology. You never have to apologise to me.” he frowned. “You appointed yourself as my shield, and I love you for it. I really do, but I want you to let it go.”

“You don't understand."

“Iris, I hate to say this… but I am probably the only one who  _ will _ understand. I have lived all of this with you."

“I know that it was a terrible tragedy that brought you to live with us,” She wiped her eyes a little. “But when you came here you brought this light and this warmth,” she smiled a little. “You are the warmest person I have ever met and I have watched as people just hurt you.” she met his eyes. “So yes, I get angry. My dad used to tell me that the world was terrible and dark, and I thought I understood it, but I never really did. Not before all of this shit.”

Barry moved down the sofa and wrapped his arms around her, she leaned into him. A large hand came up to stroke her hair lightly. 

“I am so grateful for everything you and Joe have done for me.”

“You've been so strong, Barry. We’re proud of you,” she replied, then she sighed. “It's going to be us against the world for a long time, isn’t?”

“Partners in crime,” he smiled. “Okay, maybe not crime, I don't know if I could fight Joe morally,” a small attempt at a joke to lighten the mood. 

Iris laughed softly, taking his hand.

“Yes. No crime please. My dad would ground us for the rest of our lives.”


	2. Slamming Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry begins work at the science camp, but all is not well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some more teen angst! Lol.  
> This story has about 7 chapters finished and in editing but the issue is that they're not exactly in order. This story orginally started when Barry was 21 and nearly done with college, but then I accidently made it start when he was in high school. So I have a few chapters to write between here and where it originally started. I plan on writing those and editing what I have at the same time so I can hopefully upload faster. Hope you enjoy :3

On the first day of the Science camp, Barry arrived on time surprisingly. Though that was mainly due to the fact that Joe had a later shift and was willing to drive him out to Keystone. He adjusted his tie a bit nervously as he headed in to see the director.

“Hello Barry,” Mrs. Baradeli greeted him. “I have the schedule for you.” she held out a booklet to him.

Barry thanked her and began to glance through it. He felt a bit relieved that he would only have a few days a week. He had A group for the younger kids on Mondays and C Group for middle school on Tuesday.

“I'll show you to the initial class room and we’ll discuss your work further,” she informed him.

He was lead back to a conference room he had never seen before.

“Does your mother know you're here?” asked a man who sat at the table.

“Uh-” Started Barry but Mrs. Baradeli interrupted him.

“Good, all of the camp counselors have arrived,” she smiled, seeming very pleased with herself. “You will have time to get acquainted, I won't hold your hands through that, you're all adults,” she began. “Now, first off, here is how your days will go. You will be assigned a subject, usually they will be Astronomy based but some are other scientific areas as well,”

The man who had made the comment to the boy before gave Barry another bewildered look, his eyebrows disappearing under his shaggy hair. The others in the room, a petite woman and a lanky blond listened intently to their instructions.

“Your groups will meet you in the lobby for a check in-- Parents will probably have questions but I will be there to help you if they're too specific to answer. Then you will bring the group to the conference room where they can drop off their things. If your topic of the day involves an exhibit, you will go there first, then back to the room for an interactive activity. Younger groups have a snack break around eleven plus a lunch break at noon, after that a twenty minute review before pick-up starts, while older groups will have just a lunch break,” she finished.

Barry nodded, it all seemed pretty straight forward.

“Okay,” started the dark haired man. “How old are you?”

“Me?-- You mean me?” Barry started, feeling a bit awkward about being called out.

“No, the other child here,” He rolled his eyes.

“I'm seventeen,” he started. “sir… I'm seventeen. I'm a Junior at at Central City North,” be informed the man.

“Thy are you here?”

“I'm kind of a science guy. I come here all the time, I'm also enrolled in several AP science classes,” Barry stated, he hadn’t felt this much pressure since the last time Joe caught him and Iris sneaking out.

“Alice, look at this kid,” he scoffed.

“I'm sorry?” it sounded like a question. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to offend the man, but then again he knew from experience that it didn't take much to get bullies going.

“Oh come off him,” replied the woman presumed to be Alice.

“Sorry, Howard isn’t very cheerful.” spoke the blond who now extended a hand to Barry. “I'm Nate, this is my wife Alice,” he gestured to the woman next to him.

“I'm Barry,” Barry replied, accepting the handshake.

“Good to meet you Barry,”

“You too. So I take it you guys have done this before?” he assumed.

“Yes,” said Alice. “My husband and I started this about four years ago,”

“Oh wow,” said Barry. “Well I will make sure I don't let you down,” he laughed.

“It's nice go see young people interested in science. Thinking of making a career out of it?” asked Alice.

“Yes I am. I've applied to a few different colleges, and I'm pursuing forensic science.” He informed her. “My foster dad is the lead detective at CCPD so I'll be applying there to hopefully work alongside him.”

“I didn't think Chyre had any boys? He's kind of old to have a high schooler, isn’t he?” Howard interrupted.

“Detective West, sir,” he replied.

“Joe West is your father...?” he trialled off. “Realy?”

“He’s my _foster_ father.” repeated Barry.

Barry couldn't say it was the first time that his relationship with the Wests was squinted at, but it certainly didn't exactly happen very often. Central City and Keystone weren't exactly as prejudiced as the suburbs or even the cities a few towns over. Barry briefly recalled a trip to Romeoville when he and Iris were thirteen where they got quite a few looks. Barry was used to stares and he was proud to be part of the West family.

“Is that a problem?” Barry asked with a fake smile, preparing for an argument.

“No. I just didn't think Joe West would let a random boy sleep under the same roof as his ‘baby girl’,” Howard chuckled.

Barry relaxed, almost visibly so.

“I wasn’t random,” said Barry. “I've been best friends with his daughter since we were little,” he explained, feeling almost defensive. “Our patents were friends too. Now it's just the three of us,”

“Oh, Joe only has one son?” he checked.

“Yes, it's just me.” He smiled.

“He brags about you all the time,” he commented.

“You know him?” Barry raised his eyebrows at him.

“Met him a few times, my older brother Tim works with him.”

“Joe is a good man.” replied Barry. “Wait, Officer Birde?” he asked, referring to one of the officers who often gave Barry a hard time. _Of course they're related._ He thought.

“Yes. That's my brother.” replied Howard with a nod.

* * *

 

Soon they headed out of the meeting room and made their way to the front, Howard left leaving Barry to assume he had the Tuesday/Friday groups and was only there for the meeting.

Barry stood at the front, his hands clasped together nervously. Pretty soon parents started to pile in with their kids.

“Is this the science camp check in?” asked a tall red haired woman.

“Yes ma’am,” he smiled and offered a hand. “My name’s Barry. I run the A group for K through five, group A for seven through eight go with Mrs. Baker and her husband,” he explained.  

“You're just a kid,” she commented, it wasn't judgemental, it was concerned.

“I'm seventeen, yes."

“Is there another group for K to five?” She asked him.

“There is, if you'd like to have your child moved I would talk to Alice,” he informed her, pointing her out in the very small crows that had formed.

“Thank you,” she said. “It’s nothing against you, my daughter is on the autism spectrum,” she explained.

Barry nodded.

“You don't have to explain anything to me, ma’am.” he smiled and a young girl peaked out from behind her mother.

“Hi,” Barry waved with a smile.

“Please don't be offended if she doesn't respond to you,” said her mother.

“It's okay.”

The girl waved back silently, but then moved back behind her mother.

Barry had his own share of struggles as a kid, and He definitely remembered being ignored because he was ‘different’. If he wasn't being picked on, he was furniture. He crossed the room and spoke briefly with Alice who came over to speak to the mother.

When he returned a small group had formed, only about six kids. His group was originally seven, so he figured he had everyone.

“Hello, I'm Barry. I run monday’s A group.” he greeted the parents. “I'm a Junior at Central City North on a STEM centric graduation path,” he felt the need to validate himself, despite Alice’s confidence and the fact that this wasn't a real class.

“What's STEM?” Asked a boy.

“Science-y subjects,” Barry smiled.

“Are you a scientist?” asked the boy excitedly.

Barry crouched down a little so he was more on level with the boy.

“Not yet. I will be one day. I'm going to be a scientist for the police.”

“Cool!” the boy marveled at that.

“What time is pick up?” asked a man who had a brown haired girl by his side.

“It starts at twelve-thirty,” replied Barry.

“Alright,” he said before leaving.

Barry lead the rest of the group back to the conference room and explained to the parents how the the day would go. Soon the parents headed out so Barry could start the class.

There were mostly boys in his group, but he wasn't surprised about considering girls weren't exactly encouraged to partake in STEM subjects. Which he didn't really understand, but it was just one of those things about society that he would never grasp.

The first day went incredibly well, Barry considered himself lucky to have gotten a good group of younger kids. The middle school group was well behaved as well, four boys and four girls.

The middle schoolers were the ones who were harder to manage but Barry succeeded.

Two weeks in, while Barry was settled in and had gotten a hang of managing all of his classes. The kids adored him which he was glad for. He was about halfway through his exploration of the difference between meteor, meteorite and meteoroid when the door opened, six little heads turned towards the door instantly.

“Then we have Meteori-- Iris,” he said when he looked up to see his friend standing in the doorway.

“I'm sorry to interrupt,” she said but smiled, he definitely had his ‘science face’ on, that big excited grin that she loved.

“It's fine, come in-- uh-- Class say hi to Iris,” he smiled.

“Hi Iris,” called six young voices.

“Is she your girlfriend?” asked a boy in the front.

Barry choked up a bit.

“N-no,” he said quickly. “She's not my--”

“Barry is my _best_ friend,” said Iris, cutting off his stutter. “We've been best friends since we were your age,” she told them with a smile.

“What's up?” he asked Iris, moving to the side with her a little. She took his hand and placed his phone in it.

“My dad just about had a heart attack this morning,” said Iris.

“I owe you one,” said Barry, he  could see on the small front screen that he had several texts waiting for him. “Hey, I'm almost finished up here, it's just about time for pick up,” he explained. “If you can wait about fifteen minutes we can head up to CCPD,” he explained.

“Sounds good,” said Iris, moving to join the kids at the table.

“Okay, and it's a Meteorite if it touches the ground, like the one we saw today,” he smiled. “We have a few minutes before we have to go. Does anyone have questions?” he asked.

A few kids asked questions, but they were mostly about Iris.

“So you guys, is Barry a good teacher?” asked Iris.

“Yes!” said the brown haired girl, who Barry had learned was named Lizzy.

“He's going to be a _real_ scientist!” said another boy, Carter.

Iris laughed and soon parents began to pile in to pick up their kids.

“Barry?” asked a tall blonde woman whom he recognised as Carter’s mother.

“Yes miss Claine?” he asked, moving towards the door where she stood.

“I just wanted to thank you. You do such a good job with the kids and Carter just loves it here. This class is all he talks about,” she smiled.

“I’m glad he enjoys himself, not a lot of kids realise how fun science and astronomy is,” he replied.

“Well. I’m the head of the Danver Elementary PTA,” she started,

Barry nodded to show he was listening.

“I was wondering if you would be interested in hosting a day if T.V. Turn Off Week in the fall?” She asked. “It’s going to be the first week of November. We could really use a science guy for the Thursday,” she explained.

“Oh wow.” he started. “That sounds like a really great opportunity, I can't agree to anything right now,” he admitted. “I'll be a senior at Central City North. So it depends on times and everything, but I am definitely interested.”

“Well, here is my contact info and maybe you can let me know when you get your schedule in September?” She suggested.

"I can definitely do that,” he smiled.

She handed him a card before leaving with her son.

Once everyone filed out, leaving Barry and Iris alone, he came to sit down on the table next to her.

“What was that about?” She asked.

“Oh, one of the moms needed to know if I could host a science or astronomy T.V. Turn Off Week day,” he explained.

“You're getting a reputation,” she teased, reaching up to pat his cheek. “Soon everyone in Keystone will know you're a giant nerd,” she smiled proudly.

“Um,” he said, a little thrown off by their close proximity. “Should we go see Joe?” he asked.

“Right, yes!” she remembered.

As they headed out, Howard as passing and he stopped to look at Barry and Iris.

“Do you need something?” Barry sighed.

“Who’s _this_? She can't be with you…” he looked Iris over.

“She's _seventeen_ , Howard.”

“Too bad. Hey, is this guy bothering you?” Howard asked.

“This is Howard?” Iris asked and Barry nodded.

“Barry’s not bothering me, but you are.” said Iris casually. “Maybe I should have a chat with my father about you.”

“What's your daddy going to do? Beat me up? My brother is a cop.”

"I know who your brother is. Detective West doesn't need to beat you up.” Iris’s first response to assholes wasn't usually to pull the ‘my dad is a cop’ card, but she’d heard about his attitude and she couldn't stand his brother. She wanted him to squirm just a little bit.

“I've got places to be.” Howard replied and headed out.

* * *

 

When they arrived at the precinct Joe was at his desk, flipping through a stack of papers.

“Hey,” said Barry. “Sorry about earlier I left my phone on my desk,” he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“It's fine. Iris called,” he laughed. “How did it go today?”

“One of them mom's wants Barry to host T.V. Turn Off Week,” Iris bragged. “So he gets to be a nerd in front of an entire grade school class,” she elbowed Barry lightly.

“I haven't seen you here in a while, Spaz,” said officer Birdie, coming through the doors. He clapped Barry on the back. “Good to see you,”

Joe glanced at the three of them, hesitating before saying.

“Hey, Birde. Can you lay off my kid a little, yeah?” trying to stay casual.

“Oh come on, he knows I don't mean anything,” Birde replied with a grin, squeezing Barry’s shoulder slightly.

“He doesn’t like it,” said Joe. “So that means I don't like it,” he shuffled through some papers on his desk as he spoke.

“Alright, well I have to go do my rounds,” Said Birde before disappearing out the doors again.

Joe was glad to see that Barry was being productive. He had the summer program to work on and he wasn't talking about ‘the impossible’ quite as much.

“Thanks Joe.” said Barry.

“I'm going to be home a little late, but I left some money on the table in case you guys want to order a pizza. I would appreciate if no one left a bowl of melted ice cream and brownie on the coffee table again,” he said seriously, shaking a finger at them.

He never did let that go.

“Sorry daddy,” said Iris. “I'll see you at home.” said Iris before they headed out.

* * *

 

“What do you mean they pulled out of my class?” asked Barry.

“I'm sorry Barry,” said Alice. “a few of the middle school parents demanded to have their kids moved to the other group. They said Howard convinced them he was more qualified-- I'm really sorry Barry. You still have your grade school group though,” she said apologetically.

“What did he say to them?” asked Barry.

“I have no idea.” she frowned. “Why? Is there something I need to know about?” She asked like a disapproving mother.

“It doesn't matter.” said Barry, heading out to the car he had borrowed from their neighbour to get to the planetarium on time.

He didn't drive home though, he drove up to Iron Heights. The sign said visiting wasn’t until after one so he drove around a bit.

When he returned he headed into the building. He hadn't been there in years, not since he was younger and still angry at Joe.

“Can I help you?” asked the man behind the window. He was a short man with a large build.

“I’d like to visit Henry Allen."

“Can I see some ID?” he asked.

Barry pulled out his Dragon Ball wallet and produced his ID, sliding it under the window.

The officer looked at it, then frowned slightly.

“Sorry kid, all minors have to be accompanied by an adult,” he said, sliding the ID back under the window.

“He’s my father,” said Barry. “I have an entire course load of AP classes I think I can take care of myself.” He snapped.

“That's policy. Come back with an adult.” he said firmly.

“I'm seventeen!” Barry insisted. “Just let me see my father.”

“Please don't make me get the guards to escort you out.”

Barry whipped around and headed out to the car, when he sat down in the front seat and went to start the car he realised how badly his hands were trembling and his vision was tunnelling, so he stopped. He knew better than to drive impaired.

Barry thrashed in frustration, his hand hitting against the steering wheel, hard. He felt the heat building in his jaw and he wanted to scream. He missed his dad, he missed having a normal life. Normally he could manage, he didn't accept it, but it had been his normal for a long time. Today was just too much.

His phone dinged and he saw Iris’s name on the front screen, he picked it up and tossed it into the back seat.

After a few more spaced out dings, it started to ring but he ignored it.

* * *

 

Iris headed into the Planetarium, heading to the front desk.

“Hi Mrs. Wallace,” Iris smiled. “Have you seen Barry?” She asked.

“He spoke to Alice this morning but then he left.” she replied.

“Is Alice still here?” She asked.

“I think she went to the conference room to set up next week's topic. you can on ahead in,”

 

Iris made her way into the conference room.

“Hi, _Alice_?” she asked.

The women looked up with a smile.

“Yes that's me. How may I help you?” She pulled off her glasses.

“I'm looking for my friend Barry Allen. Was he in today?”

“He left after I told him the middle schoolers all transferred out of his class. He seemed upset,” she added, frowning. “He didn't day where he was going, I'm sorry dear.”

"Why did they transfer out of his class?” asked Iris.

“One of the other counselors apparently convinced their parents that he was more qualified I guess.” she shrugged.

“One of the other counselors?” She asked.

“Yes. Howard Birde, apparently his brother works with your father,” she looked down at her papers for a second. “Is Barry alright?” She asked.

“I think I know where he is now, thank you,” she said before heading out.

Iris hailed a cab and got herself up to Iron Heights. The parking lot was nearly deserted apart from the neighbor’s car that she and Barry occasionally borrowed and a few random vehicles.

Iris headed over to the car where sure enough, Barry sat in the front seat. His brow furrowed, shoulders limp, biting down in his thumb; brooding.

“Barry,” said Iris, opening the passengers side door and getting in.

Barry looked up at her and frowned.

“How did you find me?”

“Barry. It's five o’clock. My dad and I are worried sick,” she said, one hand moving to his arm.

“They wouldn't let me see my dad. Then I couldn't drive. I'm fine.” he explained.

“Switch with me. We have to go see my dad,” she insisted.

After a moment, Barry obeyed, getting out of the front seat and allowing iris to take his place.

 

Barry slumped into the precinct, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He stayed behind Iris, his head down like a kicked puppy. He didn't want to be there. He wanted to go home, or be with his dad. He just wanted to hear his dad tell him it was going to be okay, but he couldn't even have that.

“Joe, Barry just came in,” said one of the officers to dispatch.

“I'm on my way back,” replied Joe.

* * *

 

“Barry Allen, I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere,” said Joe furiously when he walked in the door. “You better have answers for me,” he stopped when he saw how broody Barry was. “Where have you been?” he asked.

“I wish I was! Can I go home now?” Barry crossed his arms and refused to meet his eye, he didn't really mean what he had said. He was just angry.

“Don’t talk like that. No you can't go home because you need to tell me why you gave me a heart attack.” sad Joe firmly.

“I want to talk to my dad,” Barry said almost childishly.

“Barr. I thought we were done with  thi--” He was interrupted.

“I have had the worst day, and I just want to hear my dad’s voice but I'm not allowed to even be near him. I've been sitting in the parking lot at Iron Heights, Joe. That's where I was.” Barry was nearly shouting now. “Do you have any idea what that's like? All I get is talked down to by adults who decide that I'm just a stupid kid who doesn't know anything. Well I grew up a long time ago. That's what happens when you're eleven and you see someone murdered in front of you and then everyone just decides that you're crazy!” Barry went on and Iris grabbed his hand. “It doesn't matter how hard I work or how smart I am, I'm a kid so I'm stupid,” Barry breathed heavily, his shoulders visibly rising and falling with each breath. “I'm just trying to have a normal life, and no one is letting me,” he nearly growled. “Everyone is trying to ruin things.”

“Barry,” Iris started softly. “We’re listening it's okay.”

Barry couldn't remember a time when he felt like this. it had been years. He was a loose cannon; teenage hormones, on top of his already intense emotions, and no outlet.

“No it's not okay,” he replied.

“Do you need us to take him outside?” asked an officer.

“No,” said Joe. “Don't touch him, he won't hurt anybody.”

Joe approached Barry. “Son, how about you let Iris take you home?” he suggested.

“Why? Am I embarrassing you?” asked Barry bitterly, he turned to look at Officer Birde who was staring. “Looking for another story to tell your brother?” he turned and headed out of the precinct.

“Barry,” Iris started to follow him out.

“I'm going to walk home,” he told her once he got into the elevator.

“No you're not.” she replied seriously.

“I'm tired, Iris.” he raked his fingers through his hair in a frustrated action.

“I know, Barr.” she spoke gently, thumbing soothing circles into his palm as he calmed himself down.

Slowly his breathing returned to normal and the fire inside went away.

* * *

 

“I'll apologise to Joe tonight,” he told her when they were nearly home.

“What happened?” She finally asked.

“That guy who’s been harassing me, Howard. He told the parents of my middle school group that I'm crazy. He hates me so much and I have no idea why. I was finally starting to feel like I was doing something good, and now he's trying to take it away from me,” Barry explained.

“Then fight back.”

“What?”

“This isn’t Tony Woodward throwing you against a locker. You can fight this.”

“How am I going to do that?”

“Talk to the parents yourself.” she started. “Show them the Barry I know.”

“I think I want to be alone for awhile.” he told her before disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

 

The following week when the grade schoolers were packed up Barry stopped.

“Excuse me, I was wondering if I could talk to the parents?” he asked.

Carter’s mother looked up and sent her son to the group of kids outside the door. When everyone was settled Barry clasped his hands together.

“Um, so. I know this isn't related to the science program, but there is something I would like to address. One of the other science camp counselors is trying to cause some issues for me,” he started, rubbing the back of his neck. “He’s telling parents partially personal things about me and it caused my middle school group to be transferred to other groups by their parents.” he glanced up at the parents to see their reactions.

They moved to sit at the conference table, listening to what he had to say.

“When I was eleven, my mother was murdered. I was present when it happened.” he explained. “This isn't something I would ever discuss during a class or really around your children at all…  but anyways for a few years after I dove Into the impossible to deal with that. If you read about the Nora Allen case a few years ago, that was my mother. He’s been spreading this information and I wanted you to hear it from me, and not from a guy who has some kind of grudge against my foster father and myself. You can do whatever you want with that information. I'm not here to convince you to choose a version of the story or side with me. I'm just making sure that you hear something from me directly. I don't want this to spread around like a dirty secret.”

“The other teacher is _really_ bullying this kid? He’s like fifteen.” said one of the dads to another.

“This is something I’m used to and I can handle it,” Barry started. “like I said, I just didn't want this to be twisted into anything more than it is. I saw some stuff when I was a kid and I got really into cryptids and such to deal with it. That's all.” he finished. “Whatever you choose to do or believe is entirely up to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	3. College Bound -2007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Long disclaimer)I am transgender person in real life. I came out (online) around 2011, maybe earlier, and this fic takes place around 2007 onwards and I have built my own levels of LGBT+ stigma as this isn't 100% "earth" as we know it. l'll be using a LOT of lgbt+ language that is outdated and it will all be language that was being used in communities when I was younger as wwll as curgent/more acurate terms. If you are not LGBT+ please don't use this weiting as an accurate a reference/teaching tool. If you ARE LGBT+ I am in NO way saying that this language is currently accurate to the current time in real life, nor am I saying every single person in these identies uses these words or has to use these words.

Time seemed to still as graduation caps flew up into the air. Iris was focused on Barry a few rows ahead of her, right there at that moment was the first time she ever thought about kissing him. She wanted to pull him down to her height and kiss him harder than she'd ever kissed anyone in her entire life.

Did she have feelings for Barry? No. She wouldn't have. They weren't like that, she pushed the thought aside, feeling embarrassed. As she made her way to the front where he was second next to Eric Adams. She threw her arms around him.

“We’re finally done!”

“Yeah.” Barry grinned, wrapping his arms tightly around her. 

“Let's go find my dad!” she grabbed his hand and pulled him away, through the crowd. He stopped. 

“Actually I'll catch up with you in a minute.” He smiled. “I want to say goodbye to Mr. Hall.”

“Okay, you nerd, but  _ hurry up _ !” she kissed his cheek before going to find her father. 

Barry made his way back through the crowd, fighting a blush as he went. He made his way to the third row, where the C’s were just ending.

“Hey, Becky.” he tapped her shoulder. 

Becky stopped and turned to him.

“Oh, Hi Barry.” She watched him curiously, she didn't understand what had possessed him to seek her out. There was an awkward silence and tension that hung between them until he spoke.

“I heard that you got accepted to SIU Salukis and all that...” 

“I did.” She replied with a smile.

“Well, congratulations. You really deserve it, I know how hard you studied for it. Good luck!” he grinned. “I have to go find Joe but I’ll see you around maybe.” He replied and turned to leave. 

“Hey, Barry?” 

“Huh?” he turned back. 

Becky stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug.

“Good luck with your CSI career.” She pulled back and smiled a little.

“Thanks.” He replied, a little embarrassed and left. 

When Barry found Joe he was crying and hugging Iris. 

“My baby girl!” he said, for probably the hundredth time, Barry guessed.

Joe released her only to wrap Barry in a bone-crunching hug.

“and  _ you _ . I'm so proud of you. Your mother would be  _ so _ proud of you.” He told him. “Do you want to go see her?” he already knew Barry would make an excuse not to, but he always offered.

“You know I'm actually kind of tired and I have to pack for college.” 

“Right.” Joe nodded once. “Hope you're not too tired for dinner at Curlies.” 

“Never.” Barry laughed.

Later that evening when Joe had gone to sleep Barry sat at his desk, hunched over some last minute paperwork for college. After a bit though he was finally letting himself feel the realisation that he had just graduated from High School and neither his mother or father were there to see it.

“Oh no, you’re crying,” said Iris from the doorway. “We can't both be crying.” she sniffed slightly and forced a smile. 

Barry wiped his eyes quickly, standing to meet her in the doorway.

“I'm fine, what's wrong?”

“Just thinking about my mom,” he admitted, sniffing a bit and wiping his eyes.

“Me too.” 

Iris stepped forward and hugged him, she fit perfectly into his arms with his height and he returned the embrace. They just stood together for a few minutes and they weren't such which they were holding onto more tightly: each other, or the last remaining scaps of their childhood.

“Why did you have to choose a college in New York?” she asked after several minutes of silence. She pressed her face against his chest.

“I really like their forensic science program, and I got a scholarship,” he answered plainly, he could never tell her the real reason. That he needed to try to distance himself from her and get over these feelings.

* * *

The next day the West house was quiet. Barry had left early and started his journey to Keystone, taking as many busses as he could and walking.

He entered the heavily guarded facility and made his way to the desk.

“Excuse me?”  

The guard looked up.

“How can I help you, young man?”

Barry felt his anxiety rising, the last time he came here he was turned away.

“I would like to visit Henry Allen. I don't know how that works though, I'm sorry.”

"Listen… I know who you are, kid. I can't let you see your dad. You need an adult with you.” He explained.

Barry pushed his ID under the window.

“I'm eighteen now. I want to see my father.” 

The guard nodded once and pushed a tray under the window.

“Alright. Well, I need you to completely empty your pockets into here.” 

Barry fumbled around in his pockets for a few seconds, making sure he got everything. He dropped his cell phone, house keys, and wallet into the tray provided. 

nother guard lead him through the doors and down a hallway. Eventually letting him into a room with a line of plexiglass windows with phones attached.

“If you go to the one on the end they'll bring him out soon."

Barry went and he waited, a while later Henry appeared and took a seat across from Barry. 

They picked up the phones. 

“Dad.”

“Barry.” Henry smiled. “You're all grown up.” He wiped his eyes a little.

“Dad, I know you didn't want me here but I wanted to come every day. I tried to write to you but Joe always intercepted my letters … I know he was just trying to protect me but I miss you so much.” Barry was unable to hold back his own tears.

“I know, son. You’ve been so strong and I’m so proud of you.” He said softly. 

“I have so much to tell you.”

“I'm sure you do, and we have all summer.”

“I got a college scholarship.” There was so much he wanted to say at once. He didn't know where to start.

“Way to go Slugger!” he grinned. “You were always the smartest kid I ever knew. Where are you going?” 

“Westmount, it's in East City, that’s downstate New York.”

“That's halfway across the country.” Henry looked at his son with a very confused expression. Barry loved Central City, he had no idea why he would want to leave it.

“Well, yeah, but I got a full ride.” 

Henry could tell his son was keeping something from him, but he decided not to press him yet.

* * *

When the big day arrived Barry felt more sad than excited. It had been just him, Iris and Joe for so long, even before his mother's death his only friend was Iris. He was worried about learning how to do things without keeping the West's in mind.

A knock came on Iris’s door.

“Are you coming?” it was Joe’s voice coming through the door. “You don't have to, it's almost a twenty-hour drive…” he trialled off, partially hoping she would join them, it would be great to have a third driver.

“I'm almost ready!” she called through the door as she tossed her iPod into her bag and headed out of her room. Barry headed out of his room at the same time, holding a box in his hands. As they were leaving he stopped at the photo of him and Iris Joe kept on the table. He almost asked if he could take it but didn't and continued out to the car.

Joe drove first, and once they were out of town they stopped for car snacks.

“Hey, when we get halfway through Southern Illinois I'm going to try to take a nap in the back so you guys don't have to drive through Ohio if it gets dark.” he offered, knowing that Joe was more likely to get pulled over than he was. 

The two teens headed into the gas station. 

“This is the first time we’ve ever gone on a road trip together,” Iris commented as she retrieved a large can of Arizona Tea from one of the many refrigerators across the back wall. Barry got himself a grape soda and a big bag of Cheetos, hand wipes and a can of Pringles. He also grabbed a bag of chips for Joe and a bottle of water.

“Yeah it is, this is going to be fun.” he grinned and threw an arm over her shoulder. 

She thought she could have kissed him then too. She could have slid a hand up to his cheek and pulled him down into a kiss, but what would he think? Would he reject her, sending them both into that ten-hour car ride where laughter and conversation would be replaced with awkward silences and occasional glances, trying desperately not to meet each other's eyes? She forced that thought from her mind and nudged him slightly.

“I'm going to miss your nerd rants around the house.”

“Nah, you'll be glad for the quiet.” he insisted, as they got into line.  
  


 

The drive was filled with mostly laughter and the exchanging of funny stories from their youth. Joe was laughing right along with them. Barry would miss this, he would miss them more than anything. They were his family, just as much as his mom and dad were and nothing would change that.

“Remember when you guys got married?”

“Um no?” Barry raised his eyebrows. “Pretty sure I would remember that.”

“I remember that!” Iris exclaimed. “We were six and we got married in your living room. I invited my dad and you invited your dog.” 

“Ruffles!” he chuckled, remembering his childhood dog. “Great, the  _ one _ time I get married my dog was my best man.” Barry let out a laugh. 

“What do you mean the _ one _ time?” she crossed her arms. “Barry I have you five minutes at college before an adoptable nerd girl scoops you up!”

“I can't believe you don't remember marrying Iris. I'm sure I have a video somewhere …”

“You dad pretended to officiate and I took your mom's veil. All of that started because I found the veil upstairs.” Iris closed her eyes and leaned her head back in the seat.

About six hours through the drive, it was getting close to lunchtime.

“Oh my god is that a Cracker Barrel?” Iris pointed out on one of the signs.

“Let's get lunch there.”

“Okay, but one of you are driving when we get back on the road again,” said Joe as he started the car to the correct exit.

* * *

“Welcome to the Cracker Barrel. Where are you folks coming in from?” asked the waitress when she appeared.

“Central City, Missouri.” Joe smiled. 

“Oh, that's fun! Not too far from here.”

When the waitress left to put in their orders the table was mostly quiet.

“So do we know anything about your new roommate?” she took a sip of her lemonade. 

Barry thought about the minimal interaction he’d had with his roommate over email.

“Not a whole lot. He seems really friendly though.” he pulled out his phone. “I'll read you the email he sent me.” Barry started to read off the email. “ _ Hello. Sorry for the awkwardness I can't remember the last time I wrote an email. I'm going to be an entomology major I love winged insects, what are you studying? I hope we become great friends. Much love, Marshall Hannah.”  _

“He sounds friendly. Kind of a girly sign off though.” Said Joe.

“Maybe he's gay.” Iris shrugged.

“I don't know, but as long as he doesn't touch my stuff and keeps his half of the room clean I could care less if he was attracted to airplanes.” Barry shrugged, not too bothered. He didn't really care either way. “He's nice though and he's got a big collection of butterflies. He sent me a picture of them.” He pulled up the image to show Iris.

“Oh my god you two are going to get along so well! You know, everyone says they meet the love of their life in college.” she smiled. “Maybe he has an adorable nerdy sister for you!"

When the waitress came back with their food she asked.

“Where are you three heading?” 

“East City New York.” Barry smiled.

“This one's going off to college!” Iris squeezed Barry’s shoulder affectionately.

“Wow congrats.” she smiled.

On their way out Iris dragged Barry to the gift shop.

“Oh man they have classic slinkies!” she laughed. “You need a toy for your desk!” she grabbed two slinkies. “I'm going to buy us each one. Dad, want a slinky for your desk?” 

“Slinkys were invented in 1943 by a naval mechanical engineer.--” he began to explain the science behind the slinky such as Hooks Law but Iris reached up and touched his cheek, making him look down at her.

“Listen, Barr, I love you but _please_ do not ruin slinkys for me with math and science.” 

Barry’s face started to warm under her touch and he nodded, looking away and fumbling with something on a shelf, hoping she wouldn't comment on his blush.

* * *

The drive got much more fun once Iris was behind the wheel. She turned up the volume on the radio. Barry rolled down his window a little, pulling on a pair of sunglasses so he could watch the road without too much sun glare.

“ _ I LOVE THIS SONG!”  _ Iris nearly shrieked when another song came on the radio.

Not five seconds into the song Barry and Iris were singing together.

“ _ THOSE EYES-EYES-EYES.”  _ Barry flipped his sunglasses down and made a face at Iris.

In the back, Joe rolled his eyes. 

“You both look like idiots.” then mumbled. “My kids are dorks.” 

A few songs layer  _ Tik-Tok by Ke$ha  _ came on.

“This is why I don't like new music,” said Joe. “It’s all about either drinking, drugs or sex.” 

Iris rolled her eyes and switched to another station. A smirk spread across Iris’s face. 

“This song isn't about drinking or sex, and Barry’s girlfriend sings it.”

“Taylor Swift isn't my girlfriend!”

“You can't hide your obsession from me. Be careful at college though; Just because I love an accept you, terrible music taste and all doesn’t mean your college friends will.” 

“T-Swift has a  _ few _ good tracks! Not a lot but a  _ few _ ,” he argued, crossing his arms.

“Oh my god. Did you just call her T-Swift? Get out of the car we’re not friends anymore.” 

“I think one or two of her songs would be a great movie soundtrack.” Barry was defensive now.

“Oh god, a movie like  _ what? _ ” Iris screwed up her face. “Boys: The Musical?”

In a very childish manner, Barry stuck his tongue out at her.

“I didn't know you liked her. She was touring around your birthday last year, we could have gone,” said Joe.

“Well, I'm not as obsessed as Iris is making me out to be. I just like this one that's playing and like one of her other songs.”

* * *

When Barry took over driving the sun had just started to go down and he settled in for the rest of the drive. Joe laid down partially in the back, tired.

“Eyes on the road, you butthead!” Iris scolded when Barry reached into the bag of Cheetos.

“My eyes are on the road! Let a man have one hand on the wheel and the other in his Cheetos.” 

“Isn’t that a Taylor Swift song?” she was half joking.

“Ah, yes, of course, how could I forget the classic?” he began to sing “ _ He’s got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel, the other in his Cheetos. _ ” 

“The fact that you knew exactly what I was referencing make you  _ incredibly _ lame.” She rolled down her window a little. “Open your mouth,” she said when they came up to a stoplight.

“What? No. Why?” he scrunched up his face. 

“What? I'm going to feed you your Cheetos!”

“I'm not opening my mouth.” he leaned slightly away from her. 

“What? You don't trust me?” she pouted, but Barry remained unfazed.

“Well, I’ve known you since we were six, so of course not. I know be!” he laughed and they started moving again as the light turned green. 

She scoffed in feigned offence and at ate a few Cheetos from the bag.

“Fine, starve.” 

“Joe! Your daughter is holding the snacks hostage. Arrest her.” 

In the back, Joe didn't even open his eyes. 

“If I arrest her the Cheetos will be confiscated and sent to evidence,” he said dryly. 

“Iris, if you keep treating me like this I'm going to find someone who can annul a living room marriage,” he warned.

“I can't believe you would say something so cruel. My father was right about you! Never get married at six.” she stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

It was incredibly late when they arrived at a motel, in downstate New York. It looked old and the sign was faded but they would only be staying for the night. The teens got out of the car first. Iris stood up on her toes and stretched her arms upwards. Barry hoped no one saw him staring at the way her white shirt was riding up slightly exposing her middle.

They walked around to the front desk and Joe passed Iris his wallet. “I forgot my phone in the car. Go ahead and get the room, sweetheart.” he disappeared around the corner to go back to the car. 

Barry fumbled in his pockets until he found the one that held his wallet. 

“How are we rooming?”

“I don't know.” Iris shrugged. 

They could have gotten two beds and probably would have been fine, Iris didn't mind sharing with either her dad or Barry-- though her father probably wouldn't be keen on her sharing a bed with Barry. 

“I'll just get my own room,” Barry said quickly and Iris went in front of him and rented a room. Barry went next and booked a room requesting one closer to Iris and Joe’s.

He was surprised when the attendant didn't even ask for either of the teens for any forms identification but tried not to pay too much attention to it.

Joe returned from getting his phone and they went up into Iris and Joe’s room first.

“Don't answer the door for anybody,” Joe said to Barry, pointing a finger at him. “I don't know why you didn't just room with us.”

“Yes, I know.  _ Stranger danger _ .” Barry waved his hands dramatically. 

“Don't get smart with me, go to bed we have a couple of hours left to drive in the morning. It's like you picked the college as far away from Central City as you could get!” Joe was joking of course but Barry got a bit choked up before he left.

“Yeah…” he laughed a little and walked down to his room. 

He set his duffel bag down and went to take a quick shower to wash off the road trip grime.

When he emerged from the shower clean and dressed there was a knock at the door. He went to to the door and looked through the peephole.

“Barry let me in!”

“Sorry, can't. Joe's rules, you might be a stranger.”

“I brought your Cheetos you butt.”

“Are trying to bribe me to ignore police orders? I am a man of the law!” he opened the door and Iris walked right in and plopped herself on his bed. “To what do I owe this visit?” he laughed lightly and went to sit with her on the bed. 

“Well my dad fell asleep like right away so I'm bored.” she shrugged.

“Oh.”

“I'm gonna miss you, you know.”

“I'm going to miss you too.” He admitted and sat quietly for a few minutes. 

“Can I stay in here with you?”

“Yeah.” He nodded and moved to pull the bed covers back. He thought for a moment about how Joe might react, but then decided that he didn't care that much at the moment, he was too tired.

“Yay!” she clapped and slid into the bed. “I think we need to decide some rules if you're going off to college,” she said, though her tone was playful.

“Like what?” he laughed, turning to face her in the bed. 

She laid down beside him.

“Well, you have to call me all the time, and send pictures.” 

“I promise that I will call you every day.” He smiled a little. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't. 

She smiled and took one of his hands.

“Maybe you'll finally get a girlfriend who is just right for you.”

“I don't know. I'll be pretty busy with classes.”

“You know I love you, right Barr? I'm going to miss you.” she smiled, playing with his hand. 

At this point he was far more asleep than awake, and his head fell down into her shoulder.

“I love you too. I've always loved you.”

* * *

The next morning they were back on the road.

“Which building are you in again?” asked Joe as they approached the campus. Barry pulled out his paperwork. 

“I’m on the northern end of campus in the Mokena building.” He read off the paper. 

“How am I supposed to tell where the that is? The different campuses aren't labelled. Joe rolled down his window and leaned out. “Young man,” he called to a tall dark haired boy who was passing.

“Me?” he pointed to himself.

“Do you know where the North campus is? My boy is in something called the Mokena Building.” 

The guy pulled a sucker from his mouth. 

“Oh yeah! Just keep going straight until you see the statue, then take a left and it's right there.” 

“Thank you!” he waved before going down that route. “Kid seems like good people.” He commented in a very dad-like fashion.

When they reached the Knight Building there were a few more families hanging out outside the building. Barry got out of the car and just sort of took in the area, not walking away from the car. 

“Come on Barr.” Joe came around and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Barry nodded once and headed to the back of the car, grabbing one of his boxes before heading inside the building. 

“He’s in room 12.” Iris read off the sheet in her hands.

They headed inside and up the stairs. A tall man with olive toned skin stopped them.

“What's your name?” he asked.

“I'm Barry Allen. Er Bartholomew Henry Allen.” He waited for it, for  _ the look _ . The  _ you're that crazy kid _ look, but it didn't come. In fact the man didn't seem to have any reaction at all to Barry’s name.

“Alright, here you are.” the man smiled and passed Barry a key. “My name is Hector Albertson but my friends like to call me Torie and I'm your RA. If you have any issues you can come find me.” 

“Thanks.” Barry smiled before heading into his room. The door was already wide open and Barry shuffled the box weakly into one arm and knocked on the door.

“Uh, hello?” he checked, not wanting to rush in if his roommate was in the middle of doing something.

“Hello!” a girl appeared. “Are you Barry?”

“I-I yeah, that's me.” Barry stammered. Even Barry could admit that she was pretty, long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and striking grey eyes.

“I'm Hannah.”

“Barry Allen. Oh, and this is Joe,” He headed inside. “and my best friend Iris. Is Marshall out?”

“Hi.” She waved to them. “Um, yeah, he is but he’ll be back. I'll help you out with your stuff.”

Joe seemed extremely confused as well but smiled.

“Good to meet you.” He nodded. 

Hannah helped Barry with the rest of his boxes without a second thought.

Barry turned to Joe and shook his hand.

“Thank you for everything you've done for me, Joe. I don't know where I would be without you.” 

Joe hugged him tightly and kissed his head.

“I am so proud of you. Make sure you call home once in a while, okay?” he insisted then looked at Iris. “I'll give you two a moment…” he slipped out of the room and Hannah took the hint to leave as well.

Barry sat on his new bed and Iris sat beside him.

“Is it silly that I'm kind of scared?” Barry asked after a moment.

“No.” she shook her head. 

“Good because I am terrified.” He gave one shaky laugh. 

Iris cupped his face in her hands.

“Listen, you’re going to do amazing. I can feel it.” she kissed his forehead. 

_ Tell her.  _ He thought to himself.  _ Just say it. _

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and hid his face in her hair. 

“It's okay, Barr.” she tried to assure him, feeling his urgency.

“I'm just really going to miss you.” Iris and Joe had become such a strong part of his identity, especially Iris. He would have to re-learn how to do everything without her. For seven years his life had revolved around Iris. Now he was forced to learn how to be his own person, and he hoped that the distance would at least grant him the ability to get over these feelings he had for Iris.

* * *

A little while after Iris left Hannah returned.

“So, is it Barry or is that just what your family calls you?” Hannah asked, taking a set at her desk, turning the chair to face him.

“Oh my name isn't literally Barry, it's short for Bartholomew.”

“Alright, for me it's Hannah, not Marshall.”

“I thought my roommate's name was Marshall Hannah. The email was signed Marshall Hannah.”

“No, my email signature is Marshall  _ slash  _ Hannah. Hold on. Aren't you transgender too?” her eyebrows pulled together.

“I know I read that term in something before but I don't know what that is, sorry.”

Hannah looked down at her hands in her lap. 

“Of course they would do this.” Hannah stood and headed out into the hallway “Torie? Can you come down here please?”

Torie appeared at the door.

“Is there a problem in here?” Hector looked between the two roomates, waiting for further information.

“They messed up the room assignments.”

“I'm sorry, Hannah. I'll call them but who knows when They’ll fix this.”

“So my roommate is a girl?” Barry raised his eyebrows. 

“Yes,” said Hannah. 

“I'm kind of confused, how could that happen?”

“I was supposed to be housed with another trans woman, but they paired me with you instead.” 

“I'm sorry.” Barry still didn't know what any of these terms meant.

“This is just great. I enrol early for the Expressions building and this still happens!” she sighed. “Oh, look … Barry this isn't your fault the school is just dumb,”

“Expressions building?”

“This is the LGBTQ building … you knew that right? We call it the Expressions building sometimes.” said Hector. 

“Nope? Not at all. I'm straight. I wonder why they put me in here.” Barry wasn't too bothered, personally. Not by being put in the building, he felt kind of bad that he seemed to be making Hannah uncomfortable though, and that he had been roomed with a girl.

“I can't believe they let this happen,” Torie swore under his breath then looked at Hannah. “Do you feel unsafe?” 

“I mean, I wouldn't say that … I don't feel totally secure.”

“How do we right this?” Asked Barry.

“I'm going to call housing and give them a piece of my mind. I can't  believe they act like they understand just to turn around and let something like this happen.”

“How can I help?” asked Barry. 

“Agree to be moved when they contact you.” 

"I can do that.”

“What am I supposed to do in the meantime?” Hannah asked.

“If it helps at all, I'm really good at keeping to myself and it's none of my business if you a lesbian or something … wait, can I say that? Sorry. I'm from Missouri, my city is pretty open but I know like one gay guy and we don't really talk-- if I say something offensive don't be afraid to like-- say something.” his words came out in a bit of a jumbled mess. “I'm going to just stop talking.” 

“Uh, Barry … go ahead and breathe.” moving across the room she grabbed a white container and opened the lid to a terrarium, tossing a few things inside. They were some kind of brown worm that Barry couldn't immediately identify.

“Right.” he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

Hector stepped just outside the room to make a phone call.

“I've lived with a girl I wasn't related to before, so I'm kinda used to this, granted it wasn't this close quarters. It looks like we’re going to be stuck together --Hey, is that the Inachis io?” Barry asked, pointing to a beautiful framed butterfly on her desk, totally derailing his train of thought.

“Yes, it is!” She smiled wide. “I'm studying entomology and I love flying insects the most--” she launched into a monologue about which flying insects she liked the most and Barry learned she also loved bees.

Just then, a girl passing said to her friend.

“Ugh, the  _ girl _ is obsessing about bugs again.” except she didn't say  _ girl _ . She used a particularly nasty word that made Barry guess what  _ trans woman _ meant.

“My friend Iris always makes fun of me for going on my nerd rants. She calls it ‘going full nerd’. Nice to see I'm in good company.” he grinned. 

“What's your major?”

“I'm going into forensic science, I'm going to be a CSI.” 

“Oh! My friend Keith is in the same major!” then she paused. “Oh no,  _ Keith _ !” she scrambled for her jacket. “I'm supposed to meet him.” she stopped and looked at Barry, debating for a second before saying  “We're local and grew up in town we could show you around … if you want to join us?” she seemed hesitant and Barry wasn't sure if that was because she didn't know if she trusted him or not or if it was general awkwardness.

“Sure.” He smiled. Hannah had a very bright personality it seemed and it was hard not to like her and hoped they could become friends. However, he wasn't quite sure how he ended up in LGBTQ specific housing.

When Barry was settled in he changed his clothes to something he could walk around in and he and Hannah left. 

“So Missouri, huh? Is it hot out there?”

“It can be.” he laughed. “I heard it gets really cold up here though.” 

“Oh boy you are so not ready for New York Cold.” she laughed with him and when they reached one of the statutes Barry took in the sight of a man leaning against his car. He was tall with a stocky build and kind eyes. He waved when he saw Hannah. When he smiled at her it made his eyes crinkle. 

“Oh so you're late because you're cheating on me?” he said in a teasing tone.

“Yeah, sorry hubby, found a new man. This is Barry Allen, Barry meet Keith Myer. He is probably the happiest man you'll ever meet. He would forgive you if you killed a man.”

Barry shook his hand and smiled politely, it had become apparent to him that the two were very close friends.

“It's great to meet you.”

Keith gestured for the two of them to get in the car and they did.

“So, where are you from?” Keith asked. “By the way where I just picked you up is called Ranger’s Square. You can find your way to pretty much anything from there.

“Central City,” Barry replied with a smile. 

“Oh, nice! I've got a cousin out there who works for the CCPD. Never seen the city myself though.”

“Small world, I spent loads of time there as a teenager.” he laughed then quickly added. “I'm close with one of the lead detectives,” he added awkwardly. “So Hannah says you're also going into forensic science?” 

“Yeah!” he said as he pulled into the food place. “My whole family is kinda science-y.”

“One time when we were like seven his dad made us one of those baking soda and vinegar volcanoes but I swear the thing was the size of Keith.” 

“You guys have been friends for a while, huh?” he smiled as Keith pulled up to probably the tiniest restaurant he’d ever seen. It was a tiny place between two larger buildings. 

“Yup! We’re that cheesy neighbour's cliche. I can get into her old window from my old room.” Keith laughed. This is Al’s.”

Barry took in the site of the place, it was cute and Barry wasn't exactly a picky eater. The three of them got out of the car and piled inside.

“Keith!” a short woman approached them. “Oh and the lovely Hannah!” she smiled and hugged them. “Is this tall, handsome lad with you?” she looked Barry over, pulling down her moon-shaped spectacles.

“This is Barry Allen, Marie. Barry, this is aunt Marie.” Keith grinned and clapped Barry on the back who moved away from the touch awkwardly.

“He's my roommate.” Hannah chimed in.

“Well, welcome! Always glad to see a new face around here.”

“Everyone here seems really friendly,” Barry observed as he followed Keith to a tiny booth.

“Yup! East City was actually voted the most welcoming city in New York last year.” he grinned. “They have just about everything here. Hannah and I usually just get a pizza to split though.”

“I'll trust you guys on what's good.” he laughed a little. 

Barry’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

“Sorry, do you mind if I check that? Might be my family.” 

“Go ahead, dude. It's the age of cellphones, we don't mind.” Keith laughed and Barry pulled out his cell.

**Iris:** _My dad is crying. Miss you already._

Barry sighed and looked up, hoping he wouldn't get too emotional. Keith noticed and frowned a little.

“Everything alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, just you know, family feels.” Barry laughed it off and replied to the text.

**Barry:** _I miss you too._

**Barry:** _ Both of you. _

**Iris:** _ < 3 _

Barry shut his phone and stuffed it into his pocket.

“No one's judging you.” Keith just gave him a sympathetic smile, not pressing Barry for any further explanation.

“Thanks. Where’s the nearest Walgreens?” he realised he had no idea where anything was. He considered himself blessed t have ended up rooming with someone who knew the town.

“Oh, we don't really have any chains here, besides Big Belly Burger. You'll want the student store or Higgin’s Pharmacy. I think Hannah has to get new shower stuff next week, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you tagging along with her.” 

“I wouldn't want to bother her too much.”

“No, it's fine! Honestly, I love when friends come with me on mundane shopping trips.” She was starting to like Barry despite her initial concerns. She still really didn't want to room with him though.

_ Friends _

This all felt so intense for Barry. He had been in town for what? An hour at most? He didn't expect to make friends let alone be welcomed with open arms into an existing friend group. 

“No offence, Barry, but do you know  _ anything _ about East City?” Keith asked awkwardly. 

“I won't lie. I don't. I applied to three schools each one farther and further away from Central City, then when Westmount offered me a full ride I just enrolled. I feel like an idiot now.”

Keith made a move to put a hand on Barry’s arm but stopped, remembering he didn't seem to like being touched and drew his hand back.

“Don't worry! Hannah and I were born and raised here, you'll own this town like a local in no time!” he grinned triumphantly.

Barry wondered how these people could be so nice, he certainly didn't meet people like this in Central City. He also wondered what they expected of him in return.

“So. Pizza!” Keith picked up his menu as a waitress came over.

* * *

When Barry got back to his dorm and sat on his bed and rubbed his hands anxiously.

“You look like you want to say something,” Hannah commented. 

“Um… It's just that. Is there anything I should know about living with you? I mean it's probably weird for you to have to room with a guy for now.”

“Oh that's all?” she laughed a little. “Really, don't even worry about it. Just keep your half of the room clean and don't touch my stuff. You're not weirded out about living with a girl?” she replied, that wasn't exactly what she wanted to ask, but 

“Nah. Just keep your hair ties on your side of the room.” he laughed. “I did not move away from my bed of hair ties to move into another.” he joked.

“Oh, was that girl your sister?” she asked.

“Something like that.” he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Anyways, I'm probably going to go to bed, but thanks for introducing me to Keith.”

“Sure thing.” she nodded and dove into one of her textbooks. “Are you fine with the desk lamp on?”

“Yeah, that's fine,” he replied. 

Barry’s phone buzzed. 

**Iris:** _ How was your first day on campus? _

He smiled at the screen and replied 

**Barry:** _ Great! My roommate and her best friend grew up here. Really tiny town! They don't even have a Walgreens. Hannah is going to show me where to get the stuff I need for the showers and stuff. _

**Iris:** _Wait what? You're rooming with a girl?_ _Isn't it kinda weird to have a girl for a roommate?_

**Barry:** _ Asked her the same and she says she's fine with it as long as I don't touch her stuff. (: but yeah, apparently they housed me in the LGBT building by mistake. So everyone here is like gay and stuff. _

**Iris:** _ Wow perfect match lol. That's so weird! Are you fine living there? _

**Barry:** _ I mean, I guess? I'm getting moved soon but I don't really care. I don't socialise that much, except I think I accidentally already made two friends. _

**Iris:** _Alright, well, have fun with your accidental friends. I need to help dad with some stuff. Goodnight Barr._

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how often I'll update this, sorry! I have a bunch of scenes from random points in the story (about 22k or so) and I'm already working on a lot of big projects. Also they mention an "incident" that I plan on putting an explanation of in a future chapter, but I'm not 100% sure if I did that in an alright way? I hope I can set stuff up like that. I don't have a beta for The Flash.


End file.
